You Have to Let Go
by Jellybeanz94
Summary: Edward has a biological little sister. Will this change the realtionship between himself and Bella, how will he protect them both and will he finally let go of his baby sister and accept that she's not a kid anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I do not own Twilight **

You Have to Let Go Edward

Chapter 1

"Why is it whenever we move somewhere I always have to start in freshman year" Annie complained as she got into the car. "You didn't, this time you started in your last year of Middle school and now your a sophomore" Edward said trying to be sympathetic to his youngest sister. "Big deal, people till think I don't belong" She sighed and stared out the window. "Sorry to break this to you but we'll never fit in" Alice said sitting in the front seat next to Edward. "At least you don't have to look like a fifteen year old for the rest of your life" Annie said under her breath but the others herd her. "You have been complaining about this for the past two years, will you drop it already" Edward said pulling into his regular car spot. "No" Annie said getting out of the car. "Leave her alone Edward, I think she's just decided she hates being fifteen" Alice said placing her hand on Edwards arm "But she not fifteen" Edward sighed "And when have you ever let her be mature Edward, you always protect her like she's still a kid" Alice said. "That's because she is still a kid, to me anyway" Edward sighed "She's not Edward and she hasn't be for very ling time" Alice said getting out of the car. "mmmmmmm" Edward sighed and got out too.

"Hey Annie" Edward said as the three of them stood beside the car waiting for the others. "Yes" She said not looking at him "I'm sorry" He said "For what" She hated when he apologized for nothing "You didn't really do anything" She added. "Yes I did, I keep on forgetting how old you are and your not that little eight year old kid that would dress up in her best clothes and follow me around hoping that one of my friends would fall madly in love with you" Edward finished. "How do you remember that, I thought I was only who could remember with that much detail" Annie said "Well you off all people should know that some memories just stay" He said smiling. "I guess they do" Annie said. It was quiet until Rosalie pulled up in her red convertible, followed closely by Jasper and Emmett in the Jeep. "Well here we are again, another day in this boring place, among boring people and listening to boring teachers" Emmett said "And reading your boring thoughts" Edward added and with a shove from Emmett they walked towards the school. "No, I think today's going to be different" Alice said just before they split up to go to their different classes. "I hope so" Annie said and they split up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I do not own Twilight **

You Have to Let Go 

Chapter 2: The Cafeteria and the events that follow 

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him" Jessica Stanley said

"No ones good enough hey" Annie said speaking too low for human ears to pick up

"Oh shut up" Edwards said

"And that's his sister, his biological sister that is. Her names Anne but I'm sure they call her they call her Annie. She was only thirteen when their parents died in a car crash, apparently they have lived with Dr. Cullen since then" Jessica Stanley continued as she blabbed on about the Cullen's as if she knew them all personally.

"She got part of that story right" Edward said. Annie just looked at him but she knew what it meant. The loss of their parents was a painful memory that had never faded for Annie. As for Edward all those memories have either faded over time or are very faint. They walked over the the Cullen able and took their place. Awhile later Edward leaned slightly over the Annie and whispered too low for anyone to hear but her.

"Annie I want you to look over the Jessica Stanley and the girl next to her I want you to read her memories" Edward said

"Ok" She look looked in the way Edward told her and concentrated hard, but nothing came, she looked back at Edward. He didn't even have to ask what happened, the expression on her face said it all. Annie sat there looking at the table trying to figure out what happened. Once the bell rang they split up and went to their separate classes.

-----------

Annie had English and history. She couldn't concentrate, that girl stumped her. One bonus of being a vampire she had been gifted with a special ability. Just like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can control the feelings of anyone, Annie can see the memories of anyone in a room. She can even see those memories that are buried so deep in someones brain that they can't even remember. She looked around the room and the memories of her class came flooding into her mind. The pictures were so clear, it was like there was a movie playing inside her head. That made her happier. After what had happen in the cafeteria she thought her gift had disappeared and was no longer able to use it. Well she didn't see the purpose in it but she saw it as a way to really get to know someone. They last part of the day seemed to go on forever. Nothing to do but sit there and not learn anything. By the time the final bell rang Annie left as quick as humanly possible. Once in the car she sensed something was wrong. She didn't want to do it but she looked into his memories. He had blocked them so she couldn't see, this frustrated her. He was driving so fast and there was a pained expression on his face.

"Your leaving" Alice all of a sudden said

"Am I" Edward grunted back.

"What" Jasper and I said together from the back seat. Edward had pulled over at the bottom of the long driveway.

"I know you'll do the right thing Edward" Alice said but Edward continued to stare forward. "you should go tell Carlisle your plans" Alice said and joined Jasper who was standing on the grass next to the driveway.

"So where and why are you going" Annie said

"None of your business" Edward said trying to keep is voice calm

"Fine but wherever you go make sure you come back" Annie said

"Making no promises" Edward snapped

"Not even for me" Annie said, there was a sadness in her tone

"Your better off without me" Edward said

"Why" she said

"Just because, now get out" He yelled and she did what he said. Rage came over her as she watched his car disappeared.

"Are you coming Annie" Jasper said, his mood slightly happier since he was away from humans

"No, go a head" She said, Alice and Jasper disappeared into the trees. Annie stood there, the wind whipping her hair around her face. The sound of the wheels of jeep coming in the distance and Rosalie's car coming. She turned around and ran towards the house. As she reached it, she ran to the right and round the back of the house. She headed to the forest across the stream. Just through the trees she came to an halt and looked up to a familiar sight. There above her has the tree house that Edward had help her build last summer when they were bored. It was quiet a site to see. It consisted of three different platforms. Two where like small cottages and the other an observation platform. They where close to the top a three trees which were taller than four story buildings. They were connected buy three swinging bridges. There was a rope ladder to get in even though she could climb the tree easily. Annie pulled down the ladder and climbed it into the first cabin. It consisted of a desk, a couple of book cases full of old books and photos and a sofa. She walked onto the swinging connecting the main hut to the observation platform. Once on the platform she walked around the trunk and sat on the other side. The view from here was incredible. Annie pulled out the sketch pad that Jasper had given her for her birthday out of her bag. She opened the cover. On the first page was a family portrait. She had draw it from one of the pictures from her childhood. Her dark brown ringlets falling to her shoulders, her mother looking as stunningly gorgeous as a human could get, her family looking content and Edward had a cheeky grin on his face. The next page was a Family Cullen portrait. She flicked through the almost full book of many of the amazing draw pictures. She went to draw the sun coming through the could and lighting up the forest in front of her but she couldn't find a pencil so she got up and went to the second hut. This was full of all the art supply's under the sun. There were canvas' large and small, painted on and not painted on. She walked over to a draw and picked a pencil and went back to her drawing. Hours later and a few pictures later Annie finally put her pencil down. The sun had set hours ago and she was drawing by candle light, of course it wasn't a problem. It was silent until it was disturbed from below which Annie knew to be one of her siblings trying to get her to come inside. The noise of them climbing the tree was too loud to be one of the girls and too loud to be Jasper so she guessed it to be Emmett.

"Go away Emmett" She said knowing they would hear her

"What if its not Emmett" Jasper said sticking his head around the corner

"What, you made too much of a noise, your normally really quiet" Annie said

"Well it me" He said a sat down next to her leaning up against the trunk of the tree

"How can I be sure its you, it could be Emmett in some freaky Jasper costume" Annie said

"Don't worry I'm me" He said puling out his dog tags which he wore with him 27/7. He took them off his neck and handed them to her

"William J Whitlock, Date of birth 6th June 1843 Texas" She read, Jasper just smiled

"Your middle names William, I never knew that" Annie said

"Not many people do, only Alice and now you" Jasper said

"But there must be someone else" She said

"Well my parents, but they died centuries ago" He said with a slight sadness

"Why don't you tell anyone" Annie said

"Because a Middle name doesn't make a person, it just gives a man another name to write on a passport" Jasper said as Annie handed back his tags and he put them around his neck

"True but there's nothing to be ashamed off, I had a cousin once called William, he used to make fun of my hair until I pushed him into the garden once when I was five and he didn't tease me from there on" Annie said retelling the story

"It was my Fathers name, it just makes me sad to remember" He said there was a moment of silence

"Anyway I didn't come here to talk about my past" Jasper said

"You came here to talk about Edward didn't you" Annie said

"Yes, Esme is in shock sort of when Edward disappeared and then you didn't walk through the doors she thought you might have run after him" Jasper said

"I needed to think" She sighed

"About" Jasper said

"Everything, Edward, how my life is falling in down around me bit by bit" Annie said sighing again

"No it's not, Edward will be back anyway, he wouldn't just leave you" Jasper said sending a wave a calm to Annie

"He has before" She sighed again

"Well he wont this time, now how about coming back inside" Jasper said

"Fine" Annie said blowing out the candle and grabbed her things. They jumped down and started walking back to the house at human pace.

"You know I really got William where it hurt, he was twelve and he was really humiliated that a five year old girl beat him up but he landed in a rose bush and got thorns in his but, then he went crying to mummy and she didn't give him any sympathy because he squished her good roses" Annie said remembering the whole memory, Jasper walking beside her couldn't help but laugh.

**A.N Hope you liked it read and review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I do **

**not own Twilight. I've decided to put this chapter in the point of view of different characters**

You Have to Let Go 

Chapter 3: Bringing Home the Human

Annie's POV

"I've made a decision" Edward said. He was sitting on the observation platform of the tree house and I was in the branches that were just above it.

"And whats that" I said as I looked away from my sketch pad

"I'm going to bring her home" He said

"What" I said dropping my sketch pad, which came down and landed on top of Edwards head

"Hey what was that for" He said even though I knew it didn't hurt him

"It slipped" I said innocently

"I know what your thinking" Edward said

"Dammit, why can't I block my thoughts" I said. I had gotten use to the idea of Edward being able to read my mind but it can get really annoying sometimes

"Maybe you just not clever enough" Edward said

"Hey" I said

"That's what horses eat" Edward said cutting me off

"Your so immature" I said laughing

"I'm immature what about you" Edward said also laughing

"What about me" I said trying to sound offended but it wasn't really working

"Your ummmmmmm.............your....." Edward stammered

"You can't even say it" I said laughing

"Ok your not really immature but your not that mature either" Edward said

"Well if I'm going to spend the rest of eternity as a fifteen year old why do I have to be mature all the time" I said

"Touche, anyway I've made up my mind I'm going to bring her over" Edward said going back to being serious

"Is that such a wise thing, bringing a human over to a house full of vampires" I said

"You won't do anything to her, would you" Edward said

"Oh course not but Jasper..." I said but could not finish the sentence

"He'll be fine and at the moment of danger Alice will know" Edward said trying to sound confident

"If you say so" I said

"I do and anyway what would you be doing on a Sunday" Edward said looking up

"I can think of loads of things" I said looking down at him

"Like" He said going back to looking at the view

"I don't know, hanging up here, drawing, painting betting that Jasper couldn't beat a fight against Emmett and then having to give Rosalie fifty bucks" I said laughing at he last part

"Then you can spend this Sunday getting introduced to Bella" Edward said

"We could go to church" I said

"Nice try but I think it would fall down on us and magically set on fire" Edward said

"Fine" I sighed "We'll meet Bella"

"Good" Edward said

*************

Sunday came quicker than I care to remember and Rosalie had a total hissy fit and her and Emmett just disappeared. Ok well they didn't just disappear, Rosalie decided that it wasn't best for her to stay so Emmett went after her to try and sort things out.

"What" Edward said as he grabbed his keys of the coffee table

"I would rather go to church" I sighed with a glum look on my face

"No you wouldn't and you know it" Edward said

"Ok so maybe when I was seven I conducted a false fire alarm to get out of church, but come on Edward I was seven" I said

"You would still hate it now, come on Annie it's not going to be that bad" Edward said but he was obviously reading my mind and he knew what I was thinking

"Err.." He said

"What" I sighed

"Your jealous" He said looking at me

"Yes but not in the way you think" I said

"what do I think" Edward said

"Shut up" I sighed

"Not not until you tell whats wrong" Edward said

"If you have Bella, who do I have" I said sounding very serious

"Annie" He said coming over and hugging me

"I serious, Carlisle has Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had Alice" I said

"And now I have Bella" Edward said

"Yeah" I said quietly

"You always have Jeremy to love" Edward teased

"Shut up" I said. Jeremy was apart of the Denali coven, he was turned at around sixteen. His parents and sister were the dinner of the vampire that turned him. After many years of searching he found Kate and her family and they accepted him into theirs. He originally came from England but found his way to America.

"I know you like him" Edward said with a smirk

"So what if I do, aren't you like late to pick up your human" I said

"I'm not going until you tell me if you like him or not" He said

"Well I guess I'll never meet Bella will I" I said smiling  
"Just tell me" He said

"Fine I like him but it will never work out" I said

"Why not" Edward said

"Well we've discussed this he doesn't want to leave his family and I don't want to leave mine" I said

"You'll work it out" Edward said

"Are you going now" I said

"Yes I got what I need to totally embarrass you" He said chuckling

"If you tell anyone what I told you" I started

"Yeah, yeah I know you'll kill me" He said walking out the door and I saw him pull away in his Volvo

**********

Edwards POV

"Oh yeah just to tell Annie might be a bit standoffish" I said as we got into the car

"Standoffish" Bella said

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with you" I said trying to make her confident

"Nothing to do with me" She said giving me a look that meant she saw through my lie

"Ok well it has something to do with you but not just you, everybody" I said

"Everybody" She said sounding confused

"Yeah well she's sort of sad....." I sighed

"Sad" Bella said

"Well now that I have you, she's the only single one left in the family" I said cracking a smile

"Oh" Bella said

"Don't worry I don't think she's going to be single for much longer" I said looking away from Bella and back to the road

"How do you know that" Bella said

"Well there's another coven like ours, they live in Alaska. There's Kate and her family. Jeremy is the guy she likes" I said smiling how my baby sister was growing up

"How old is he" Bella asked

"Sixteen, he was turned five days after his birthday, it's quite a sad story really" I said hoping she wouldn't ask further

"I see" She said

"Anyway she likes him and he likes her but neither want to leave their families" I said diverting away from Jeremy story

"Does she see him much" Bella asked

"Yeah, every now and then" I said

"Your really protective of her aren't you" Bella said

"More than she likes" I said turning into the driveway

"Sounds like you" Bella said with a smile

"Well for a very long time I was the only one she could trust. Vampire's don't really fear anything but Annie was different. She has always been different, even from birth. My Mom was always surprised at her, she learned quickly, had a sense of humor and always knew when to use it but she was also very kind and considerate, well she still is all those things but she has to really know someone to trust them" I said

"That puts me out" Bella sighed

"Don't worry, Annie will love you" I said

"How do you know that for certain" Bella said

"I don't but if you get invited into the tree house your definitely liked" I said

"Tree house" Bella said sounding confused again

"I'll explain later" I said

**********

Annie's POV

"Eds back" I said. The good thing about living in a house full of vampires there's never any need the yell.

"I think I might hurl" I herd Jasper say from upstairs

"You don't eat anything to be able to throw up Jasper" Alice said

"Good point" He said. I walked into the dinning room and sat down. It was never really used so I decided to continue my of the French riviera, that I saw last year. I herd them come through the door and start talking to Carlisle and Esme. Great the pain begins. "Where's Alice and Jasper" Edward said a moment later but he didn't need to ask as Alice and Jasper were at the top of the stairs. Man I love this hearing.

"Edward' Alice said as I was sure she as running down the stairs, Jasper just behind her. Their talking went on a little longer until I herd what I was dreading.

"Wheres Ann" Edward said. I got up quietly from my chair grabbed a book and headed for the back door.

"Annie" Esme called. Damn she knew what I was attempting. I turned around and headed in the direction of the front door. When I entered the room everyone turn to look at me. They all looked so happy, well except for Jasper, who I felt sorry for . I walked straight passed them and up to Bella.

"Hey Bella, I'm Annie" I said smiling at her and shaking her hand

"Hi, it's finally nice to meet" she said smiling back. I walked over and stood next to Jasper

"Wished you picked church option" He whispered to me too low her her to hear

"Yep" I said in the same tone,Edward gave us warning looks but Bella was too busy looking at the piano to notice.

"Do you play" Esme said

"No, not at all, is it yours" She answered

"I'm guessing Edward didn't tell he's a musician" Esme said

"No he didn't" Bella said looking up at Edward who gave an innocent look

"I'm not that good really" He said

"I can play the violin" I said

"Yeah but it sounds like a dying cat" Jasper said and I nudged him in the ribs really hard

"Hey" He said clutching his side but Carlisle gave us a warning look to stop it

"Show her Edward" Esme said pushing Edward towards the piano. He had grabbed hold of Bella's hand and pulled her along with him. As Edward started playing we started to depart. Alice, Jasper and I went up stairs to our rooms, Carlisle to his office and Esme went into the sitting room, which was on the other side of the kitchen`

**********

Edwards POV

"They like you, you know" I said as I continued playing, Bella looked behind her and realized my family had gone

"Really" She sighed

"Especially Esme" I said smiling

"What about Alice" She said "She's.........very enthusiastic"

"That's just her, she has a different way of looking at things" I said

"I see" Bella said as I continued to play. When I had eventually finished the song I began to show Bella the rest of the house. As we came to the large cross in the hall I began telling her about Carlisle story. We went into his office and I continued the story, which eventually went into my story. We continued up stairs into the hallway on the third floor.

"You all seem to have a story to tell" Bella said

"We do some don't really have happy endings" I said

"What about Annie's" She asked, I was a little hesitant to answer

"Hers isn't that happy but it's not my story to tell" I said

"I see" She sighed

"Do you want to hear it" I said knowing that Annie would tell her

"Well I've herd bits of everybody else but nothing of hers" Bell said

"Follow me" I said as we turned back down the hall and in the opposite direction

"Annie's room" I said as I opened the door just in time to said he ponytail disappear fro the window

"Is she avoiding me" Bella asked

"No she didn't notice us coming, she was thinking about some book and was wondering where it was" I said which was the truth seeing I read her thoughts

"Wow she has a nice room" Bella said as she stared around the room

"Yeah it quite extraordinary isn't it" I said looking around the room, I started walking over to her desk and Bella followed close by.

"Edward I don't think you should do that" Bella said as I picked up Annie's sketch pad, which she had left on her desk.

"Why not" I said even though I suspected Bella thought it was I diary

"Isn't it private" Bell said. Yep defiantly thinks its a diary

"It's not a diary Bella" I said

"Then what is it" She asked

"It's her sketch pad, she has about a million" I said

"Really" Bella said

"Really" I said opening the cover to reveal a old family portrait

"Oh I see" Bella said, I don't think she realized what the draw was.

"It's amazing" Bella said looking at the picture again

"Yes it's one of her many talents" I said placing the book back on the table

"Just like you" She said smiling

"Yeah well we all have different talents" I said

"Really" Bella said

"Yes" I smirked "Everybody has talents"

"Not me" She sighed

"Bella your full of talents" I said she just stared at me

"So whats everybody's special talents" She asked diverting away from the other question

"Well Ann has art, she's brilliant at it too, ok I guess we can all draw but not like her and Emmett is good at any sport under the sun , except maybe dancing but you get the point anyway, Alice is good at shopping, Rosalie, well she likes looking at herself in the mirror and Jasper is good at anything logic, so if he ever asks you to play a game of chess, it might be a good idea to decline" I said

"Wow, so your family can actually be normal" Bella joked

"Well" I paused trying to think of what to say "We're never going to be normal, not even in the world of supernatural" I said

"Well, I guess I can get used to that" She said with a slight smile

"Good" I said

"Now are you going to show me this magnificent tree house" She said, this time with a proper smile

"We'll get to that later but first, my room" I said sighing when I finished as we walked out of the door and back down the hall.

_**A.N Hope you like it.................Read and Review **_


End file.
